


Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons

by Autumn12



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, HiJack/Frostcup, Hiccup is oblivious to his friend's emotions, I also need a beta reader :3, Jealous Jack, M/M, Merida and Rapunzel as BFFs, Other, also Jack knows how to sing and play guitar, more tags in future updates!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn12/pseuds/Autumn12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UPDATED SUMMARY)<br/>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock's life takes an unexpected change when he meets the Famous Singer Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Autumn here, and this is my very first FanFic here so support will be greatly appreciated! Also I am looking for a two beta readers to help me in this project, comment below if interested. That's all and enjoy this HiJack/FrostCup experience!

Chapter 1- "The Orientation"

Another year in Burgess High School, students filling in what little space were left in the Quad, greeting and asking how their Christmas breaks were. The chatter was enough to cause nausea to the freckled-faced boy that joined them. Sweat dripped from the side of his head despite the air-conditioning provided. The heat was appreciated of course, but Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was built for cold climate, considering it was snowing 9 months straight and hails in the other tree in Berk. It was still blazing hot outside, August in Burgess was known for being extremely hot.

Putting the heat aside for a moment, Hiccup went in the search for a red-curly mess of hair that belonged to a Scottish girl. Her name was Merida DunBroche, a loyal and very unpredictable friend of Hiccup’s, he had met her on their freshman year along with a long blonde-haired girl, Rapunzel (and when Hiccup meant long he meant down to floor ‘long’ which he guessed led to her braiding it with flowers). The three were seated next to each other at orientation and quickly became good friends.

Hiccup spotted Merida seated next to Rapunzel, who was crying for some reason, covering her face with her hands. Merida seemed to be too occupied comforting her to notice Hiccup coming towards them.

“Hey,” he asked “What’s wrong Rapunzel?”

Merida looked up to him but Rapunzel still held her face in her hands.

“It’s nothing Hiccup,” Merida said “She just needs some alone time.”

“Oh...” Hiccup wondered what was going on, but he decided that it was none of his business if Merida was suggesting it was nothing, though that didn’t stop him from worrying for his friend.

There were no available seats next to the two so Hiccup settled for a seat two rows at the back. He couldn’t keep his mind off the reason why Rapunzel was crying. Was she hurt? Did something happen during the break? What if it was family problems? It was natural for Hiccup to worry; it was like his instinct to comfort his friends. He knew that if something ever happened to him, they would also be there for him.

Then the speaker went up to the stage, starting the orientation. He asked about the student’s break(though it seemed that he really didn’t care), he talked about how to start this school year right.  Hiccup looked at the two in front of him, Rapunzel stopped crying but it seemed Merida was tense. Whatever happened to Rapunzel must’ve gotten the red-haired girl angry; they were Best Friends out of the three. The look of worry still on Hiccups face, they’ll work this out later.

Hiccup inattentively listened to the speaker; this was a routine after all. The only things that would change are school teachers and cafeteria menus. The school was great and all, bullies stopped teasing him once he stood up for himself, sarcasm and wit was his tools. Now no one tried to bully him, he was always in the top of the class (he made sure of that) so the only thing that the bullies were hurting was their shallow pride. He thought he’d grow crazy if he never confronted them. He’d be wailing about how life sucks and how he hates having to live that kind of life, he even started thinking about committing suici-

“Hey!” a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He looked up at the source of the voice and saw a boy. White-haired with crystal blue eyes and a mischievous grin. He was wearing a blue hoodie, designed with Frost patterns and faded grey pants. He was taller than Hiccup with paler skin, he was handsome… for a _boy_. (Though putting that thought aside, Hiccup couldn’t help but feel like the boy was familiar) Said boy appeared to be asking him a question, but Hiccup was too mesmerized by those unnatural sapphire eyes of his until he asked again.

“W-what?” Hiccup said dumbly, perfect first impression.

The white-haired boy chuckled

“I said, ’what are you doing here all alone?’”

Hiccup looked around to see the orientation has ended. Was he that deep in thought to not notice the hole quad to go home to prepare for school the next day?

‘Typical’ he thought to himself ‘Where did Merida and Rapunzel go? Without me even..’

“Well?” The boy asked again

“U-uhm..” really? Was Hiccup planning on being the world’s greatest oddball? “Sorry, I was just lot in thought. I was just about to leave.”

“Really?” the boy asked “Well you better start then, they’re closing up the Quad”

“What? When did everybody leave?”

“About ten minutes ago.. You’re a heavy thinker ,are you?”

“Appearantly” He hoped that the sarcasm was realistic enough to pass as a friendly gesture

“Well, I’m about to leave too so let’ just go together.”

“Okay..” ‘Weird’ usually people who just met Hiccup would rather stay away from him or laugh at his name. Speaking of which…

“So, what’s your name?” Hiccup asked the boy as they walked out.

“Hmm..?” he looked like he was day dreaming himself “it’s Jack, Jackson Overland Frost to be exact, yours?”

“It’s Hiccup…Horrendous Haddock the third” He waited for that expression on Jack’s face.

“Hiccup?” Jack looked like he was suppressing a really hard laugh “That’s… That’s an interesting name.”

Hiccup chuckled, he wasn’t used to people trying to be considerate.

“Its kind-of a traditional Viking thing,” He said “It was customary to name the runt of the litter ‘Hiccup’”

“Really? You’re a Viking”

“Yeah, this is all raw Viking heritage!” Hiccup said gesturing to all of him.

“Still can’t believe it though”

“Hey look, just because I’m all scrawny doesn’t mean you have to hang out wi-“

“No!” Jack said a little bit too quickly “Uh- I didn’t mean to upset you or anything, and I definitely want to hang out with you”

“And why is that?” People totally wouldn’t say that to Hiccup. (Especially for this uncomfortably familiar white-haired boy)

“Well, you don’t-correction, _didn’t_ know my name”

“Why should I know your name?” ‘Dammit.. Jack isn’t teasing me.. Why am I acting like the sarcastic jerk?’

Jack gave a small laugh

“That’s just the thing… You don’t recognize me at all?”

“Yeah, actually, you look quite familiar? Did we meet before?”

“No, but I am ‘Jack Frost’ the Guitarist/Singer of the probably well-known band ‘The Guardians’”

“’The Guardians’? Wait! You mean…?!” Hiccup’s mouth fell open

Well that certainly answered Hiccup’s question as to who really is this white-haired boy. He was the Guitarist/Singer of a famous band in Burgess, they were supposedly very good and not to mention part of the richest people in this place. Why didn’t Hiccup recognize him before? Oh dear gods, he was being sarcastic to probably the most popular (yet unknown to Hiccup) boy in Burgess!

“Hey!” Jack grabbed Hiccups arm before a truck whizzed through the street he almost walked on, yes they were till walking weren’t they? “The hell! Watch where you’re going!”

“Sorry..I-Iwas just taken back by the whole, ‘band’ thing!” Hiccup said, his heart was pounding and Jack let go of his arm.

“No worries, just be careful, okay?” Jack had worry in his eyes, genuine and real.

“Yeah.. Yeah, thanks by the way”

“Don’t mention it..”

Hiccup paid more attention to where he was walking along side Jack. Chatting all the way,with topics ranging from school and to friends but not any deeper. Apparently, Jack just moved to Burgess High and was attending nearly _four_ subjects with Hiccup. They already left the school, but they were still walking together, where were they going exactly?

“Hey, where are we going?” Hiccup said at the next right turn.

“Uh, I was actually following you…” Jack said also confused

“Oh, well I think I can get home from here, how about you?”

“Yeah, I can manage, but I was meaning to ask.”

“What is it?”

“What were you so worked up on that you didn’t notice a crowd of people leave?”

“Oh, yeah about that… I was worrying for a friend of mine. Rapunzel was er name, she was crying when I saw her, my other friend, Merida, was watching over her though.”

“Well I hope she gets better. I don’t want to keep reminding you that you’re still alive”

“Har-di-har-har, Yeah it was nice meeting you two Jack, goodbye” Hiccup said as he turned around but was stopped by Jack again holding his arm back.

“Wait, I was wondering if I could get your number.” Jack asked, it’s fine, that meant Jack wanted to be friends

“Oh.. Uh, sure. Give me your phone” Hiccup said while pulling out his own phone, a lonely iPhone 3. Jack gave him an iPhone 6, humiliating for Hiccup.

Jack entered his number and Hiccup did the same

“Thanks! I’ll text you later,” Jack said, now walking away “And keep yourself accident-proof! For your sake of course!”

Jack flashed a stunning grin. Hiccup nodded back in response, heading back to his house. No doubt his father will be early at a Sunday, so Hiccup took his time walking. Until his cellphone buzzed, Hiccup fished it out of his pocket, Jack’s name on the screen with the text: ‘ _Be careful going home Hic, don’t want people to think I was the one who got you_ _J’_

Hiccup smiled at that, wondering if that was Jack’s definition of ‘ _later’_


	2. Rapunzel and Flynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my update guys! Still in need of beta-readers! This chapter is long so hope you guys like it! Also please leave kudos and comments below, bookmark this if you have too! :3

Chapter 2-“Rapunzel and Flynn”

The Sun shone behind Hiccups curtains, its warmth felt by him in his bed. The light of it came pouring on his eyes, as if to say ‘Get off your lazy ass Haddock, you’re already late for the first day of school’. Hiccup shot out from his bed and looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand beside his bed.’6:14 AM’, the blinking red numbers glared back at him. Hiccup quickly got to his closet and picked up a simple green t-shirt and black pants with his green boxers. (Green was his favorite color, alongside with brown). He then rushed to get a quick shower.

‘Fuck’ he thought, no kidding, the shower was artic cold once he turned the knob. Quickly turning into warmer water, he continued his rushed shower. The MP3 player he had built in the shower was water-proof so that he could listen to some random music while in the shower. Turning it on, “Shower” by Becky G started playing. ‘What a coincidence’ he thought, nevertheless he sang along with it.  


 _I don't know, it's just something about ya_  
Got me feeling like I can't be without ya  
Anytime someone mention your name  
I be feeling as if I'm around ya  
Ain't no words to describe you baby  
All I know is that you take me high  
Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
Cause I can't get you out my mind  
  
Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why  
  
You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower  
  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower

 

Ending his quick brisk shower, he got out of the bathroom turning off the player and proceeded to put his clothes on. Getting some socks and his converse from the closet, he went downstairs to get a snack for breakfast. Just before reaching the fridge, he noticed a note on the counter.

_‘Hiccup, good luck on your first day of school. Breakfast is on the table for you.-Stoick’_

He didn’t even notice his dad wasn’t here. He went to the table to see some poorly cooked bacon and eggs. His dad was thoughtful but it was Hiccup that normally cooked for them. Considering his mother went missing since he was born, he quickly had to learn to cook if he didn’t want burnt meals for the next years of his life. Quickly eating the burnt food Hiccup got up from the table and took the keys to the house and his phone beside the flat screen T.V where he discarded it yesterday feeling worn out from his day. When he slid the bar there was a text message.

_‘School’s canceled today, there was a fire in the faculty office, some idiot forgot to unplug a microwave while it was on, let’s talk at the coffee shop- Merida’_

‘Great’ Hiccup thought to himself ‘I sacrificed my stomach for school only to know it was nearly burnt down’

 _‘Okay, I’ll be there.. Is Rapunzel coming too?’_ He typed in reply

Hiccup looked outside to see how hot it was, there was a sweaty heavy jogger passing by. Yup, it was definitely too hot outside.

His phone buzzed.

 _‘Yeah she is, there’s something we need to do for her though.. It’s about Flynn’_ Merida’s reply was rather quick.

 _‘What did Flynn do?’_ Hiccup should’ve seen it coming. Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert (but only a few know his real name) was the school jock and overall very handsome guy, he was Rapunzel’s boyfriend, and both Merida and Hiccup knew what was coming towards their friend... _trouble_. Flynn was known for his playboy behavior, every week there was a new candidate for being his girlfriend. But they would all end the same way… down the drain. Hiccup and Merida were even surprised when Rapunzel and Flynn got almost a whole school year being together, they both thought that maybe Flynn changed because of Rapunzel. But now, Hiccup had second thoughts about this boy. He was going to rip him to pieces the next chance he’d get.

 _‘Flynn didn’t do anything Hiccup, don’t worry.. Let’s just talk about it at the coffee shop’_ Another lightning fast reply, but it was appreciated.

 _Relief_. That’s what Hiccup felt when he read the text. Flynn didn’t do anything to hurt Rapunzel. He felt ashamed too, jumping to conclusions and all. But who wouldn’t think about that once they knew who Flynn Rider was.

 _‘Okay. I’ll be there in 15 minutes’_ He put his phone and keys in his pocket and grabbed his satchel at the couch and went outside. Surely enough it was still hot, but he managed to get to the street across from La’ Catherine’s. A very good place to get the most amazing cappuccinos, the owner, Catherine was kind-hearted person and well-trusted by people who visit there. She was a woman in her twenties, an entrepreneur of coffee. Her best-seller was the “Chappuccinos”, though no one knew why it was named that. But it was really good, Hiccup enjoyed the most was its refreshing iced version, especially on this fine ‘warm’ evening.

Hiccup crossed the street once the red light was on. He entered the cafe with a _ding_ on the bell.

“Good Moring,” Catherine said from the registrar, she was the boss but that didn’t stop her from working in her own coffee shop “and welcome to La’ Catherine’s”

“Good Morning Catherine,” Hiccup said with a smile “did you see Merida or Rapunzel here?”

“No, I don’t think so Hiccup” Catherine memorized and knew everyone that visited her coffee shop by heart “Though you can sit and drink while you wait for them.”

“Thanks Catherine” Hiccup said

“No problem” She said smiling at him

Catherine’s character was loved by the people who come here, not just her coffee. She was nice and smart, customers would be welcomed by warm greeting in her coffee shop even when she’s not around. She made sure her employees did the same, only hiring the most trust-worthy people.

Hiccup went to the counter and looked at the variety of coffees and snacks that was offered. Hiccup already had his mind on an Iced Chappuccino and picked a cinnamon bun.

“Iced Chappuccino with Cinnamon Bun please..” a familiar voice that was not his answered for him. He looked beside him to see the White-haired boy, Jack.

“How did you know what I was going to order?” Hiccup asked him

“What? That was my order” Jack said honestly.

“Oh, well. Make it two then..”

“Two Iced Chappuccinos and two cinnamon buns then,” Catherine said as she pressed the order on the machine “Just take a sit please”

“Thanks” Both Jack and Hiccup said at unison.

“So, what are you doing here?” Jack asked Hiccup as they sat down beside the glass window, so that when Merida or Rapunzel came Hiccup would see them.

“Well, school canceled as I’m sure you’ve heard of. But I’m here to meet my friends, Merida and Rapunzel” Hiccup answered

“You mean the girl you said was crying during the orientation?”

“Yup, that’s her, What about you? What are you doing here?”

“Just heard about this place from a friend, he said they make pretty good coffees here.”

“And that they do, plus Catherine’s a nice person”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, she seems like it.”

“Here you go, two Chappuccinos and two cinnamon buns!” Catherine said as she handed them their order. Hiccup didn’t even notice her coming to them.

“Thanks” Jack and Hiccup said… _again_

“That’s cute,” Catherine said as she chuckled

Hiccup gave a nervous laugh, he didn’t want to offend Catherine, but _cute_? Really? Even Jack looked like he was suppressing a rather rude comment.

“Cute? Really?” Jack said once Catherine was out of ear-shot

“I know right?” Hiccup was starting to like how much he and Jack had in common.

“Well not that I’m complaining but, I’m hot. You’re the only one cute between us.”

Hiccup gave him a glare feeling heat in his cheeks, Jack chuckled. (Though he did call him cute)

“So, when are your friends coming?” Jack asked as he took a sip from his drink. Hiccup took a bite of his bun.

“Actually,  I don’t exactly know when they’ll come but-“

The bell dinged.

Merida stepped in with Rapunzel. She looked like she was getting better, she had a smile on her face while Merida was still… well, Merida.

“Merida!” Hiccup called out for her. They both turned their heads and once they spotted him they were coming towards Hiccup and Jack.

“Hi Hiccup!” Rapunzel greeted with her usual energetic self.

“Who’s this?” Merida said, her Scottish accent barely hiding in her words. She eyed jack and he was looking between her and Hiccup.

“Oh, this is Ja-“

“Jack Frost!” Rapunzel blurted out, every customer turning their heads to look at them. Once they realized who Jack was they came from all directions to get his autograph. Rather rudely interrupting their snack time.

“Okay, okay guys calm down” Jack trying his best not to be trampled over once they forced him out of his seat.

“Jack!” squealed a girl “sign my t-shirt!”

“No! Mine first!” another girl

“Back off he’s mine!” that was boy’s voice

“Hiccup! I think we should get out of here!” Jack said, Hiccup nodded and they left their snacks. They also had to battle them out of the café, the four of them quickly got out before all the people passing by entered the café.

“No way, you’re _the_ Jack Frost? Band guitarist and singer for ‘The Gaurdians’?!” Merida and Rapunzel asked Jack together

‘I thought we were supposed to talk about the Flynn Rider issue?’ Hiccup thought as they walked. Jack was covering his head with the hoodie of his jacket.

“Yeah, yeah, but I think we should stay low,” Jack said looking around as if some paparazzi assassin would come out of a nearby trashcan “I have a car let’s talk there.”

They walked to an open space parking lot with no fees. For a millionaire, Jack was acting pretty cheap. They followed him to his car, a blue Camaro that matched Jack’s hoodie

“Wow,” Hiccup was impressed by the Camaro, it was a muscle car after all.

“Yeah, I know, my baby’s a killer” Jack said smiling at Hiccup

“It’s really blue!” Rapunzel said circling the car as if she had only seen one the first time

“It’s pretty good” Merida complimented but it can be seen in her eyes that she was also impressed.

“Well, Let’s get in before any more people notice us here” Jack suggested and they went in, Hiccup on shot gun while the girls were at the back

“So, you got a permit for this? A license perhaps?” Hiccup asked nervously, don’t judge him, he wasn’t ready to die yet.

“Permit” Jack answered

“And do yah happen need to have an adult hir?” Merida asked

“No worries, Im seventeen that’s close enough to twenty one!” Jack said

“Do you happen to know how to add?” Rapunzel asked, was that sassiness in her voice? That was unlike her.

“Im just kidding, my Permit allows me to drive but at a certain speed, only 80 miles per hour” Jack seemed to know what he was doing once the engine roared to life and he started to drive them.

“So, where are you three going?” Jack asked

“Well since our Mornin’ has been ruined, I suggest my house.” Merida answered for them

“Uh, I don’t know where your house is…”

“Don’t worry I’ll give you the directions” Hiccup was pretty sure they’d pass 80 when they were on their way to Merida’s house.

Once they were there the passengers got out of the Camaro. When Hiccup first saw Merida and got know her, he suspected that she lived in some kind of two story apartment because of her attitude, but when they had to work on a project together and Hiccup went to Merida’s house, he was dumbfounded.

The house was more of a manor than a house, 5 stories if it included the tower which was Merida’s room (Typical princess type of bedrooms). There was a pool and open space at the backyard. The front was a landscape architects dream. A fountain that seemed to ben naturally built, flowers of varying colors surrounded the manor.

Jack whistled in appreciation “That’s a house?”

“I said the exact same thing when I first got here” Hiccup still can’t get over how much Jack and Hiccup had in common.

Once inside it was just as huge. White walls carved with Scottish culture. Various types of designer furniture, there was even a bear skin in front of the huge fireplace. A spiral staircase that leads to the remaining four stories. Mr. and Mrs. DunBroche weren’t home because they were taking the triplets to work. They went into the living room where the fireplace was. Having conversations about Jack and his experiences and his part of attending their school. It seemed that time was passing by fast because before they knew it, it was 5:30 PM.

“So, Jack.. When did you meet our Hiccup?” Rapunzel asked Jack as they sat in front of the fireplace. Why was she asking this to Jack?

“Oh, uh- it was at the orientation” Jack answered

“And what do yah think of him?” Merida butted in also

“W-what?” Hiccup was blushing, he knew exactly why the two were asking these kind of questions.. his _sexual preference_. Damn Merida and Rapunzel.

“He’s okay, why?” Good thing Jack didn’t notice their motives.

“Well he’s insecure.. sometimes he thinks he’s too fat” Merida lied, since when did Hiccup care about size? Megan Trainor didn’t.

“Megan Trainor would disagree” Jack said, again with the coincidences? The universe hates him.

“Well, Jack-“

“Jack!” Hiccup said his name a little bit too loudly to cut Merida off “Is going to just hang around with us, I thought we were supposed to talk about.. you _know”_

“Alright, alright..” Merida said, she turned to Rapunzel “Are you okay with Jack here”

Rapunzel looked at Jack and said “It’s fine”

“Thanks” Jack said

“No problem”

“What is it about you and Flynn?” Hiccup asked Rapunzel

Rapunzel sighed “Flynn didn’t do anything I assure you of that.. it’s just that..” Rapunzel’s eyes start to water “he’s..He-he has… Flynn has malaria”

“What?!” Hiccup was totally not expecting this.

“Yes, and the doctors say it’s terminal. When I went to visit him, he didn’t want me near him. He said that what is going to happen to him is inevitable, he wants me to forget about him.. he said that I changed his life.. He told me to forget about him because he thinks it will make things easier.. but it doesn’t.. “ Rapunzel was crying now “ I wish I could do anything, just anything to make him live..”

“Rapunzel.. I-I don’t know what to say..” Hiccup felt useless and it made him angry, angry at himself

“No-no Hiccup, it’s okay” Rapunzel turned to Merida “at least Hiccup didn’t want to blame Flynn for being a prick..” “Yup, totally not like Rapunzel’

“Hey! Just because you have malaria doesn’t mean yah don’t have a fighting chance! And I’m just worried for you that all Rapunzel” Merida was very sincere

“Thank you” Rapunzel sniffed

“Is there anything he can do?” Jack asked, he was paying attention.

“I don’t  know,” Rapunzel stopped crying “All we can do now is hope for the best”

Silence. The room was filled with it, the crackling of the fireplace was the only thing giving the closure. Rapunzel was looking down at her feet, suddenly so intrigued by it. Merida found comfort in twirling one of her already curled red hair. Jack was quiet, looking at the window, rain drops dipping down from it. Wait..

“Rain?” Hiccup said out loud

“What?” Jack was lost in thought to notice the heavy rainfall now going outside “That’s weird..”

“Yeah, it was just scorching hot outside” Rapunzel spoke up, confused as everybody else

“Let’s watch the new” Merida suggested as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning on the television.

“-appearanlty there is what appears to be a freak storm caused by todays blazing heat. Reporters say that will stop sometime around midnight. Residents in the following are advised to stay at home and not come outside due to lightning: Burgess, Hagerstown, Lancaster-“

“Well that’s just great..” Merida said sarcastically as she turned of the television and threw the remote to the sofa with much more force than necessary “Looks like you’re all staying here tonight”

“What? I can’t my dad will be-“ a thunderous roar came outside, Hiccup flinched “or I could stay inside and not be burnt to a crisp.”

“Don’t worry Hiccup,” Rapunzel said to him “I’m sure you’re father would understand, we didn’t know a storm was coming”

“Yeah, yeah.. I guess you’re right”

“So, where can we crash for the night?” Jack asked turning to Merida

“Well, there’s only one guest room at the moment,” Merida answered “The other two are being used as storage for my dad’s antiques since the old house at Scot land was burned down. So I guess you and Hiccup are sharing.”

“What?” Hiccup protested, his cheeks a light pink.

“And it only has a queen-sized bed” Merida’s eyes were still on Jack

“It’s okay, as long as it doesn’t leak rain water there” Jack said

“I assure yah it doesn’t” Merida smiled. Jack didn’t know what type of people Hiccup liked. Merida is giving Jack hints, which thankfully Jack doesn’t get.

“Well, let’s go then. I’m exhausted” Jack said “can I use your bathroom?”

“Past the kitchen third door on the right” Merida pointed towards the kitchen

“Thanks!” Jack said as he went to the kitchen. When he was out of sight.

“Screw you Merida!” Hiccup said

“What? I’m helping you out!” Merida said

“I don’t even like him!”

“Oh please Hiccup,” Rapunzel butted in “You’re blushing all the time”

“That’s because you two are embarrassing me! He doesn’t even know I’m bisexual!” Hiccup bit his tongue when he realized he was shouting “and besides, I got my eye on someone else. I only treat Jack as my friend.” Hiccup wasn’t lying; he only looked at Jack as a friend. He was nice and all but Hiccup didn’t feel like that for him. He did in fact had a crush on someone else though

“What a shame then” Merida looked bummed out, Rapunzel shook her head.

“You guys are impossible...” Hiccup said as he went upstairs to the bedroom, not waiting for Jack. He already knew where the guest room was, and once he reached it he slumped down. Sleep immediately claimed the lanky freckled-faced boy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack finished his business in the bathroom and washed his hands. Going back to the room, with the presence of an auburn-haired male missing.

“Where’s Hiccup?” Jack asked Merida who was busy on her phone while Rapunzel was busy in hers

“Hm? He’s upstairs, third floor and first door on the left, Goodnight”

“Thanks and Goodnight, you too Rapunzel” Rapunzel just smiled and nodded at him

He went to the guest room, seeing the frail boy’s even breathing under the sheets. Jack just slid on the right side, careful not to wake Hiccup. Once Jack was settled and ready to sleep, Hiccup turned over to face him, still sleeping. The moons light highlighted the boy’s face, dotted with freckles on his nose and cheeks.

Jack ran his hand to the auburn hair, soft and silky to the touch. He kept his eyes on those eye lids, the green treasure beneath them. It was one of the most beautiful things Jack has ever seen. Forest green eyes that were warm and unnatural. He watched the boy sleep, peacefully dreaming. What did the sandman gave this boy in front of him to smile at it? He was cute in his sleep.

That night, Jackson Overland Frost fell for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! Leave some kudos and comments! I'd love to interact with you!


	3. Best of Friends Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to add one more chapter for you guys, still no school today because of heavy rain so I thought why the heck not post another chapter. So I hope you enjoy and leave some kudos and comments, support is greatly appreciated. :3

Chapter 3- “Best of _Friends Part I_ ”

_Darkness_. That was what he only knew in his dreams. Dreams that were haunted by his sister’s face, frozen and pale. Her face, that’s what Jack missed, a face of a little girl with chocolate brown eyes and hazel hair. He remembers her voice, sweet as honey and nectar. Her childish behavior was playful and innocent.

The day he lost his sister, Emma, was replaying in his head since it happened. That was when Jack lost everything.

They were at home somewhere in the north; his sister wanted Jack to take her skating in the lake near the park. Their parents said that they couldn’t, but Emma cried (practically begged) for him to go outside; and with her puppy dog eyes Jack couldn’t say _no_.

When their parents were asleep, he snuck off with Emma. Being the age of eleven and her sister eight, they only wanted to have fun in the cold winter ice. Snowballs and fun times, that was all Jack when it happened, not knowing what would take place. He led her to the streets, crossing roads, avoiding cars and strangers with the occasional trip from Emma when they were hurrying, worried that they might get caught.

Once they were in the park they headed straight for the lake, a frozen mirror looking at the night sky. The moon showed two faces tonight, one in the dark glinting sky, the other on the surface of the lake greeting them.

_Ice_. Jack’s first order of business was the ice. He made sure it was thick enough for them to skate on. He knew the beauty winter and ice could give, as well as the joy it brought to the children. But behind that veil of beauty was hidden danger. Ice can be both beautiful and devastating, mere seconds in frigid waters could be enough to stop the pulse or cause hypothermia and eventual death to any person foolish enough to take a dip.

Giving the Ice one more experimental tap, Jack and Emma took of their shoes and replaced it with proper skating blades. Jack went side by side with his sister to keep her steady but she insisted on doing it by herself, and Jack let her be. His greatest mistake…

They were having fun skating, up until Emma slipped and landed on her bum.

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!_

Those were that Jack feared wen skating in the lake. He looked at Emma, then to where she was sitting. The ice was breaking. Emma tried to stand up but it only caused more fractures to appear in the ice. She was at the middle of the lake, where the ice must have been at its thinnest. Jack’s  instincts immediately caused him to act. There were theseoptions:

Option A: _Try and Call for help_. No, that would take too long. Even if he did consider this option there was no one in the park close enough to help.

Option B: _Try to make Emma come to him_. Well when she tried to stand up, it didn’t help make the situation any better.

Option C: _Go towards Emma._

It was the only option he had left. If he could somehow push her to thicker ice, (preferably the shore) maybe he could save her. Slowly and carefully, Jack made his way to his panicked sister. She was crying now. Jack fought the urge to pick up hi pace, the ice beneath him was to fragile.

“Jack!” Emma called out to him “I’m scared!”

“D-don’t be Emma!” Jack tried to reassure her “I’m going to get you out of this!”

With every step he took, more cracks seemed to appear. He had to save Emma, that was his only concern right now. Then..

_CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!_

Jack looked up to Emma, se was still sitting there. Although it seems the ice beneath her can’t support her weight any longer.

Jack was about to panic, this couldn’t be happening, if they just stayed at home. If they just listened to their parents. If they were not just too foolish enough. If it wasn’t for Jack..

‘This is all my fault’ He thought to himself

“Jack! Emma!” He heard his mother’s voice. She was on the shoreline with their father. They were making their way to them, they didn’t know what situation they were in. Jack was too stunned to see them that he didn’t realize they were coming towards Emma.

“NO! WAIT!” Jack warned them too late.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!

The final sound jack heard and the ice gave way. His parents along with his sister were plunged in the icy waters.

“NOOOOOO!” Jack screamed

“Jack!” Emma’s voice echoed through his head “Jack! Jack!”

“Emma.. I’m so sorry..” Jack said choked on a sob.

“Jack!” He heard Hiccups voice

Jack woke up, panting and sweating. Hiccup was shaking him, the look of worry in his green eyes.

“Are you okay?” Hiccup asked “You were talking in your sleep and you started shaking, I was worried there for a minute”

Jack wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, it came out dripping wet.

“Just had a bad dream that’s all” Jack said, He didn’t want to worry this freckled boy in front of him. Jack looked outside it was still dark and raining “What time is it?”

“Sometime pass eleven, are you sure you’re okay?” Hiccup was really concerned for him. He’s been having these nightmares since the incident. So it was more normal for him now than it was back then.

Jack nodded

“Well, if you say so,” Hiccup hesitated for a moment and looked outside “It’s just drizzling outside, I think we should go home if we want to be early for tomorrow”

“Oh,” Jack tried not to look too bummed out, he was sharing a bed with Hiccup after all “Sure, do you want me to drive you home?”

“If you don’t mind,” Hiccup smiled. Jack’s heart did summersaults, as if preparing for the Olympics once Hiccup smiled at him. It was not perfect, but he loved it nevertheless.

“Of course I don’t” Jack smiled back

“I’m going to use the bathroom first” Hiccup said as he got up from the bed and that when Jack realized that he was so close to him. Good thing Hiccup turned around before he was blushing furiously. Hiccup left the room with an almost trip, the boy was so fragile-er, _frail_. Jack meant frail. He was lanky the first time Jack saw him

Jack recalled what happened yesterday, although it felt like a long time ago. He was entering the quad, it was filled when he got there and was lucky enough to not be recognized by the whole crowd by putting his hoodie on. That’s probably the reason why Jack was interested in Hiccup. He was the one who Jack approached yet he didn’t know his name. Jack was so used to people greeting and ogling over him. But Hiccup, Hiccup didn’t, he only asked him about his name when they were almost out of the school. He also liked the way he was acting when they first met, like a dork. A lanky _cute dork._

Hiccup went back in, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

“You’re still not up?” Hiccup asked sarcastically, Jack also liked that about him “ Come on, it’s already late. Rapunzel says she’ll stay here with Merida so it’s just the two of us.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat- _just the two of us._ He was acting like a lovesick puppy, he only met him yesterday. But those words, he wanted to remember them forever.

“Yeah,” Jack managed “Yeah sure, let’s go”

Hiccup gave a weak shrug and went downstairs. Jack was able to keep his bearings and went down after him. Hiccup was waiting at the door, umbrella in hand.

“Come on slow poke my dad’s going to kill me, I live twenty minutes from here” he said playfully

Jack joined him and they went outside, the umbrella giving them protection from the cold rain and giving Jack ample space with Hiccup (which he appreciated of course)

They both went in the car before they were soaked and Hiccup still went on shotgun.

Jack turned the keys and the car purred (not like a cat but… you know what it means) and Hiccup turned on the cassette player (yes, Jack still had one of those ancient relics in his car). He was searching for some good music in Jack’s collection. He pulled out a song from Ke$ha featuring Katy Perry, “True love”

I think about you all the time  
One look my knees get weak practically die

Hiccup was singing, it was like the boy had been rehearsing the song for a competition it was perfect. His voice was smooth and light, he could maybe join their band if he wanted to. His voice when singing was near perfect. Jack smiled at him though he didn’t seem to notice.

So hard to sleep when I’m so close to this dream coming true, true, true  
 _How do I tell, tell you_  
When, I can’t speak  
I’m terrified cause if I  
Say the wrong thing  
You might see how hard I’m trying  
Is this made up or true love  
Is this true love  
Is this true love

Jack was watching him sing, his eye were closed and focused on singing. Jack didn’t mind it being like this all the time. Being close to Hiccup, to hear him, to feel him, to be with him. Jack would take this to second base once he was _close_ to Hiccup. He didn’t want to rush things between them. Jack decided to join instead.

_Walk by and I’m a nervous wreck_  
The way you smell  
The way you dress (is so perfect)

Hiccup opened his eyes when Jack sang along and smiled. Again his heart was trying to break out of his chest when the lips of the boy in front of him crooked. Then they both sang the next lines.

_My tongue is tired ‘cause I can’t_  
Translate these feelings inside  
I-I-oh

_I can’t speak_  
I’m terrified cause if I  
Say the wrong thing  
You might see how hard I’m trying   
Is this made up or true love  
Is this true love  
Is this true love

_I want to tell you my secrets_  
and tell you everything,  
My heart is racing I’m waiting  
for some time from you  
How do I say your too my, (True love)  
Tell me you feel it too my (True love)

Jack blushed at those lyrics. ‘If Hiccup feels it too’ he thought. He shook his head and focused on now, there was plenty of time to do that with Hiccup. ‘I don’t even know if he’s single’. The cassestte player stopped and the car was filled with an awkward silence. That was until Hiccup burst out laughing. Even his laughter intoxicated Jack, if Hiccup kept doing this to Jack.. He might do something he’d regret. By this point Jack was loving everything about Hiccup. His smile, his voice, his laughter, his sassiness, his cute little freckles his-

“That was amazing” Hiccup said cutting off Jack’s list of ‘ _Everything Jack loves about Hiccup_ ’ “You’re a really good singer!” Then that smile again

“You were pretty damn good to.. for a dork” Jack teased him

“Hey!” Hiccup shot him a playful glare

Jack gave a chuckle to that. ‘even that cute glare of his..’

“No, but seriously” Jack said turning to Hiccup but being mindful of the road “When did you learn to sing like that?”

Hiccup hesitated but said “The, uh… shower?”

“Typical, it’ always those that are insecure that are really good”

“I’m not insecure” Jack got the cutest pout with puffed cheeks from the other boy. Jack hoped his blush wasn’t visible in the dim light the street provided.

“Then why do you sing in your shower and not in front of people?”

“I sang for you didn’t I?”

Jack made a note of what he said- _for you_ instead of _with you._ Jack felt butterflies in his stomach and a giddy feeling in his chest. Damn, what did Hiccup have on him to make him feel that way?

“Okay, okay.. But you are pretty good”

“Thanks” Jack thought he made out a tint of pink in those freckled cheeks. But before he got the chance to ask they were in front of Hiccup’s house.

“Wait,” Hiccup said suddenly “How did you know where I lived?”

_Shit ._ Jack was caught taking the cookie out of the jar. He knew where Hiccup lived out of curiosity. He followed him home when they parted yesterday. Wow, that doesn’t seem creepy at all Jack.

“I asked Merida when you were asleep,” Jack lied “I was curious and when she answered I happen to know where this was”

‘Okay that doesn’t seem suspicious’ Jack thought ‘as long as Hiccup doesn’t ask Red about it’

“Oh,” Hiccup said “Well that came in handy then”

By that time the rain had already stopped and there was a light coming from the house.

Hiccup grunted

“My dad’s home, well Goodnight Jack see you tomorrow-er, later I mean” It was pretty late now. Hiccup got out the car

“Goodnight Hic!” Jack grinned at him and Hiccup gave a small wave back.  
  
‘See you later’ Jack smiled at that, Hiccup was expecting to see him later on at school.

With that Jack drove off to his own home. It wasn’t that far away from Hiccups, probably about a fifteen minute run. (Not that he was planning on running towards Hiccup’s house, hahaha silly..) But in a car it was no longer than five minutes.

He reached his home at the time of 1:13 PM, his adoptive parents would kill him, well at least his Mother Anna would. She was his adoptive-mother, a woman with colorful streaks of short hair with an obsession with teeth (which earned her the nickname of ‘Tooth’). She was a dentist so maybe it was more of a duty than an obsession. But she was strict when it comes to parenting. Don’t get him wrong, she would never hurt him. She was just over-protective when it comes to her child that’s all. His father, Nicholas or North as he likes to be called, was a perfect impression of Santa Claus. They just look so alike, that and he’s the owner of a toy company named ‘The North Pole’. Jack also lived with his brother, Aster, well they were together in the orphanage but he was the closest Jack had as a brother that time when he was younger that they couldn’t be separated. He was also part of the ‘Guardians’, the guy couldn’t sing but was good with drums.

Jack entered the seven story mansion, it was huge even though they didn’t need that much space. He slowly made his way to the stairs, careful not to be caught in the middle of the night. That was until…

“Jack!” that was Tooth’s voice

‘Ooh, so close’ Jack thought

“Uh, yeah?” Jack asked

“Come down here, to the kitchen” Tooth was not one to keep waiting so he made his way to the kitchen

“What time is it?” she asked him as he walked in

“Okay, okay I’m sorry, but it was that freak storm and-“Jack told her what had happened hours ago, she looked like she was listening but a punishment was inevitable”-so I had to drop him first before I went here.”

Tooth was silent for a moment, looking at Jack and deciding what to do with him. Jack was about to speak up when “Okay Goodnight, just brush your teeth and make sure to wake up later for school”

“W-what?” He said dumbly

“It wasn’t your fault” Tooth reassured him “I was caught in that too, but I still got home before it was getting worse”

“Thanks mom” He felt so relived to be out of the hook

“No problem sweetie, and Jack?”

“Hm?”

“Who is this boy you met?”

“Uh, H-Hiccup?”

“Oh you mean Hiccup Haddock?”

“Yeah, how did you know his name?”

“His father is a client of mine.”

“Okay, so I’ll just go upstairs and-“

“You should take care of him.”

“w-what?”

“I met him, he’s a nice boy.’

“O-okay, I’m going to go now..”

“You like him don’t you?”

“… Is it really that obvious?”

“You kept talking about him like your world was based on him” She chuckled

“Moooom..” Jack said childishly

She chuckled again

“Well, well my boy is becoming a man, just make sure to treat him right.”

“I will.”

“And I want you to bring him here on your first date!”

“Mom! I just met the guy and I barely know him” He was blushing, these are the kind of moments you were embarrassed by your parents looking into your love life

“Okay, okay. But I do want to meet him when you do”

“Sure thing mom” Jack said as he went upstairs to his room. He was so tired he just tossed himself at the bed. His eyelids were heavy and his body refused to move so he just grabbed a pillow and position it on his head.

‘Hiccup’ he thought ‘I wonder If my mom is serious about me taking you here…’

With that wonderful thought in his head he feel asleep, this time dreaming about the boy instead of a tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like adding songs with my work to add a little more of something to it. I apologize for some spelling errors it's just that my keyboard is beat up and the "h, w, a, s, d, j, and i" keys are pretty worn out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and please leave some kudos and comments. I'd love to interact with you guys :3


	4. Best of Friends, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing wirh ne guys! These past few weeks that I haven't updated is bwcause od a shitload of school work and Wi-Fi deprivation, ever tried that? Its not that great... But, alast heee is the next chapter! Expect more next week as I have pre-written it on my phone, that reminds me... Expect some errors that I may have missed because I am working on this project alon with no beta readers.. bur thank you again for everyhting and I hope you enjoy reading! There is a new character here that I know you're gonna like! Lots of love from me for the support in my first one-shot "I'm sorry, I love you" here at archive! :')

Chapter 4-"Best of Friends Part II"

 

Jack woke up with a rather cheek splitting grin, something he dreamt of made the butterflies in his stomach turn into an all out bersek butterfly barrage.

 

Blink once...

 

Blink Twice...

 

Que headache..

 

It was time for school

 

He quickly shot up from his messed up and his bed sheets came pooling on his feet. He looked at the bedside alarm clock that read "6(Frickin')30" in bright red.

 

Jack bit back a curse, he really needed to wake up early if he wanted to spend the day wisely. 

 

He mentally patted himself as he made it to the shower without having to bump into his parents. (The talk with his mom last night helped but sort of let his feeling get out of control while making him feel more awkward in his entire life) The bathroom was big enough to be a room, though he doesn't brag much about his life, he was thankful that the bathroom was huge. There was a shower on the left and a bath tub in the middle. A closet with towels and other necessities were in was at the back. A big mirror and a table with various make-up (for his mom of course if she decided to take a bath upstairs) was spread out and the floor was tiled. Jack, being half-asleep, bumped into almost everything on his way to the shower. He wasnt much of a morning person.

 

The usual cold water snapped him out of his sleepiness (Thank the gods for that because he really needed it) He got out and took a towel from his bathrooms closet, not bothering his wet feet touching the tile floor, and just made his way to his wardrobe. He quickly fished out whatever clothes he could grab, which ended up being a blue t-shirt with a hoodie (He really liked those type of t-shirts) and Civilian shorts with a pair of black and blue checkered sneakers.

 

Going downstairs was a marathon considering he chose his room on the fifth floor. He immediately regretted it when they moved here and asked Aster if they could switch the day after.

 

"No bloody way mate!" He could still hear Asters words that were in package with an australian accent "Ask the maids if you want a room on this floor!"

 

He stopped as he reached the second floor when he heard faint arguing. He listened closer to hear two voices, probably his brother and his new girlfriend... who seemed to have lasted for a month now.

 

Jack was surprised because his brother was much like Flynn Rider. He was also a playboy. Although he never really thought much about it, Aster was never serious about his relationships. He would stumble across from girl to girl never really staying with one. Jack thought maybe it was just some way to keep Aster busy, something to keep his mind off things. But the girls never really got over him, you could say he was leaving a trail of broken hearts on his way to keep himself occupied.

 

Jack decided it was none of his buisness and continued downstairs.

 

Still seeing no sign of their colorful mom and santa-like father, he just made his way out of the house without breakfast. (Much to his stomachs dismay). He couldn't ride his car to school today because his keys mysteriously disappeared from the counter (his moms punishment he guessed from the previous night) and just settled for the bus that was supposed to come around the corner..

 

As he made his way to the curb he put on his hoodie to avoid any unwanted attention from school mates on the bus.

 

With no signs of the familiar yellow classic school bus he looked at his cellphones clock.. it was only 6:45. Which meant it still had five minutes to be able to get them to Burgess High.

 

Jack groaned at how it was painfully long and boring. He was never one to just sit around and wait for the whole world to pass without him even getting to enjoy it. Dont get him wrong, he wasnt those people who "Y.O.L.O". He just means that life is short and you should experience more of it while you had the chance.

 

His thoughts somehow managed to distract Jack as a yellow bus pulled in front of him and the door swung open.

 

He took a deep breath and went inside.

 

Surprisingly the bus wasn't even full. If anything it was almost empty. With the exeption of a pudgy dude with short blonde hair and a girl beside him that had the same hair color and blue eyes. In front was rather buff guy, Jack thought he looked like someone with a criminal record but the guy kept a straight face. Then at the back was a familiar boy with auburn hair and freckles. Jack smiled as he saw no one next to the auburn

 

Hiccup was wearing a grey bonnet that had the front of his hair sticking out, a green t-shirt with black skinny pants(from what he could tell.. not like he was staring or anything). Jack made his way to him, calling Hiccup but the latter seemed to be wearing earphones and too busy looking out the window to notice him.Hiccup only became aware of Jacks presence as he sat down next to him.

 

Hiccup looked at him and smiled.

 

"Good Morning," Hiccups smile was something Jack would never get tired of looking at or trying to get him to make one "schools schedule was moved up by an hour since the fire"

 

"Explains the lack of people then," Jack replied with a grin "Good Morning too by the way"

 

Hiccup chuckled. It seems like he was in a good mood today. Jacks mind went to haywire when he thought that maybe it was because of him.

 

"So, got any sleep?" Hiccup asked

 

"Nope."Jack simply replied "Its kind of hard when you were woken up at eleven and almost midnight"

 

Hiccup snorted. That cute little dork "Well sorry, but I kinda need to be at home to get ready for school. You know, clothes and all"

 

"Speaking of which, you look good" Jack was new to this flirting thing, but hey, he was trying to get brownie points from Hiccup.

 

"Wierdo" Hiccup said rolling his eyes and stopping to look at something as the bus stopped.

Jack followed his gaze and realized that it was directed to a young man with black hair and green eyes that had entered the bus. He sat down in the middle, just a seat away from both Hiccup and him.

 

Jack looked at Hiccup as he stared at the stranger. He looked like he was observing every inch of the guy because his eyes were totally focused on the bloke infront of them. A twinge of jealousy struck up at Jacks spine making him uncomfortable

 

'Why is he staring at him?' Jack thought

 

Hiccup was observing the raven haired guy unaware of the glare Jack was giving him. The uncomfortable silence and the way Hiccup looked at the guy was enough to make Jack speak up

 

"So-...Uh, d-did you know about my, er, performance today?" Jack asked "Principal whats his name asked me to do it"

 

"Hm?" Hiccup said as he snapped out of his trance, recalling that Jack was still there "Oh, really? Thats cool, I guess. What song are you singing?"

 

'Oh, right' Jack thought to himself 'I havent figured that out myself...'

 

"Oh.. I dont really have anything in mind" He answered "any suggestions?"

 

Hiccup thought for a moment

 

"Uhm.. Anything that you know about Kris Allen, Sarah Barriellies, The Script," Hiccup said with exitement"Oh! how about Taylor Swift or Ariana Grande! No, wait! Avril Lavigne!"

 

With the last singer Hiccups face lit up. Jack gave a smile of appreciation.

 

"A fan of Avril are we?" he asked

 

"Are you kidding?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow "I love Avril! I have all of her albums neatly organised on my cabinet of course"

 

"Okay, I don't know all her songs.. just a few. Do you have any of hers in mind? And dont you dare suggest 'Sk8r boy' or 'Rock and Roll'"

 

Hiccup puffed his cheeks and pulled out his phone.

 

"I have everything of hers! Here take a look" Hiccup said as he offered the right earbud

 

"How can I look at it with this?" Jack teased

 

Hiccup narrowed his eyes"You know what I mean"

 

Jack chuckled at that and placed the earbud on his ear. Hiccup offered Jack a list of all of Avrils songs alphabetically arranged on his phone. Jack scrolled down and stopped as a rather intriuging title caught his eye.

 

"I love you" Jack said, it was supposed to be a question but it formed a statement.

 

"Its good! Listen to it" the auburn said, not detecting Jacks tone at the 'question'

 

Jack pressed the play button and the song started. It was really good when you hear it. Sincerity was one of the traits of the song to whoever it was meant for. Jack looked at Hiccup as he mouthed the lyrics of the song.

 

"It is good, Ill try it.. Do you have the lyrics?" the older asked

 

"Yeah," Hiccup tapped at the screen and the lyrics came to view "there! You should memorize it now, theres still enough time. The bus isnt even half full.

 

Jack nodded and he focused on the song. Taking more interest as each lines says the singers true feeling for the intended. This was perfect to get a chance at Hiccup and he was not going to fail at it!

 

The rest of the trip was about memorizing each line as the bus filled up. By the time they reached Burgess high, Jack had already memorized the song by heart. The two boys made there way to the quad. Jack still had his hoodie on and was avoiding any eye contact with anyone by looking at the floor as they walked.

 

"Good luck Jack," Hiccup said as he took as seat in the middle "Go up there and break a leg!"

 

That smile was a motivation enough for Jack to really give his all. He made his way to the back of the stage and a girl in blue uniform handed him a microphone and he handed his song of choice in a piece of paper to her. As he was at the back he listened to the announcer start off the morning ceremony.

 

"-and to officially start the school year," the announcer said "We have a new schoolmate that would like to say his greetings by a performance, Jackson Overland Frost of the 'Gaurdians' everybody-(a loud roar of cheers)- singing 'I love you' by Avril Lavigne!"

 

Jack stepped on the stage. He was used to being infront of a crowd. Even larger than six thousand teenagers. The crowd cheered him on. Jack sang the song with the touch of a masculine voice, after all it was meant to be sung by a girl with a high pitchwd voice.

 

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

I like your smile

I like your vibe

I like your style

But that's not why I love you

 

And I, I like the way

You're such a star

But that's not why I love you

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

 

The crowd was continuing on cheering for him. But he only focused on delivering the message of the song. It wasn't about how much things couple have in common, their gifts to each other or their looks. It was about how they manage to stay together even in the hardest of times.

 

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

 

La la

La la la la

La la

La la la

I like the way you misbehave

When we get wasted

But that's not why I love you

And how you keep your cool

When I am complicated

But that's not why I love you

 

Hey

Do you feel, do you feel me?

Do you feel what I feel, too?

Do you need, do you need me?

 

Do you need me?

 

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

And I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

 

Yeah - Oh.

Oh.

 

Even though we didn't make it through

I am always here for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 

You're so beautiful

But that's not why I love you

I'm not sure you know

That the reason I love you is you

Being you

Just you

Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through

And that's why I love you

 

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

 

La la

La la la la (oh oh)

La la

La la la (That's why I love you)

 

 

At the last line the crowd broke into an applause and Jack retreated to the backstage.

 

"Well that was certainly something Jack!" the announcer said "I hope whoever you were singing to got the message-a loud cheer from the crowd- Now, everyone please file out of the quad neatly and on to your respective classes"

 

Jack waited as the whole quad filed out so that he could sneek out unnoticed and catch up with Hiccup.

 

Once there were no people left he went out. Only to be greeted by Hiccup with Rapunzel and Merida.

 

"Jack!" Rapunzel said "You were great out there!"

 

"No kiddin'" Merida added "Yah sure do know wo to werk yer singing there Jack!"

 

"Hey, dont give me all the credit!" Jack said modestly "Hiccup was the one who thought of the song!"

 

Both of the girls turned towards Hiccup, looking at him expectantly.

 

"It was no problem," he said "Anything to help out a friend"

 

With the word friend, there was a gaping hole on Jacks stomach. He decided to shrug it off, they barely know much about each other for him to expect the 'more than friends' part.

 

"Yeah," Jack said not trying to look too bummed out "Thanks again for your help Hiccup"

 

"Dont mention it," Hiccup said "Lets go before the hall-monitors yell at us for trying to cut classes"

 

With that they laughed while proceeding out and walked through the halls.

 

"So!" Rapunzel said breaking the silence "What classes do you guys have? After homeroom that is"

 

She asked no one in particular, leaving the three to blurt out their responses

 

"Math-" the white haired and the scottish girl said

 

"Physics-" Hiccup said looking at his own schedule

 

"What a shame," Rapunzel said "I have Math too, looks like the three of us are going hiccupless after home room"

 

The other two let out disappointed "Awww"-s and Hiccup chuckled

 

"Try not to look gloomy" he said

 

"But Hic!" Jack said resting his arm at the youngers shoulders "Its soooo boring without you and plus its Math!"

 

Hiccup snorted, Jack tried not to blush at the cuteness.

 

"Not a fan of Math are we?" Hiccup said, converse to what Jack had said at the bus.

 

Jack just violently shook his head and Hiccup got worried that he might give himself whiplash

 

They both walked ahead, unaware of the two girls eying their close contact with each other.

 

"Merida?" Rapunzel said in a hushed tone. Merida looked at her, knowing what she has in mind.

 

"Yeah, I know.. Should we set them up?"

 

"I dont know, Hiccup doesnt seem that into Jack"

 

"But its obvious that Jack feels that way for Hiccup!"

 

"That is true! But what about Hiccup and his crush for Liam?"

 

Merida tought about it, Liam was a guy with raven hair and green eyes. He was nicknamed 'Toothless' because of his unnaturally quiet behaviour. She recalled that he was taller than Hiccup but probably the same hieght as Jack. Hiccup has been crushing on him since seventh grade the first time he saw him. Though, as Merida recalls, he never mustered the courage to ask Toothless out.

 

"But Hiccup never asked him out!"

 

"True, true" Rapunzel considered and just came up with a solution "Why dont we just keep an eye on them, but we should tell Jack. He doesnt seem like those popstars that think theyre better than anyone. I dont want to see him get hurt."

 

Merida nodded in return Jack didnt seem like those kind of people indeed.

 

"Lets tell him about it in Math" She finally said

 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

 

Jack approached homeroom in the third floor of the second building next to the quad. The four of them would be seperate due to the assignment of the rooms by their surname.

 

Since his last name is Frost, he was assigned at the 'F' room. Being there are six thousand students, there were a lot of students that have the letter F for a surname. He watched as Hiccup entered a room labeled 'H' on the far end of the hall from where his is. Merida, being DunBroche as a surname, was not far from him. And Rapunzel Gothel just happened to be next to his room.

 

The four just said their farewells as they entered the assigned rooms promising to see each other whenever they can. 

 

That is, if Jack managed not to be trampled by fangirls when he entered his room.

 

"Look! Its Jack!" one exclaimed too loudly

 

"Jack! I love you!" another said

 

"Dont believe them! Im the only one who can love you more!" a super attached fangirl said next to him, clinging on his arm like a leech

 

"Class!" the adviser said "Please let go of Mr. Frost and to your respecrive seats. You have plenty of time to introduce yourselves to him."

 

They all gave disappointed looks and slowly backed away from him and to their seats.

 

"Thanks teach!" Jack said smiling to the adviser.

 

The man just nodded at him and stood up from his chair. Woah, the guy was a skyscraper! He had black hair and a matching black trench coat with almost dead pale skin. His eyes were yellow which led to Jack realising he had contacts.

 

"Well, most of you know who I am already," the man said "But for those of you who dont, its Mr. Pitchner Kozmotis Black"

 

'Pitchner?" Jack thought 'His parents mustve hated him'

 

Jack made his way to the back where a vacant seat was. A girl with black hair was seated next to him, but just smiled at Jack and continued to listen to Black. 

 

"Now," Mr. Pitch Black continued "Most of you know that my professional subject is Science, those of you who have classes with me must be warned that I am not intrested in students who slack around.."

 

Jack was beggining to hate the guy already and just slumped back on his seat. Just praying to every god that he didnt have science with the tall pale man.

 

Pitch continued to talk to his advisory class about his rules, mostly to keep his class clean and spotless. There were some about not tolerating any romantic relationship around his presence or whatever. Jack almost fell asleep, that was until the bell rang.

 

With a sigh of relief he quickly got up and headed out of the room before anymore fangirls try to force him to marry them. All he wanted to do was catch up with the auburn he so wanted to see.

 

Quickly getting out, he made his way to his next class... Math. Jack groaned at that, he never liked Math. It was just too confusing for his taste and he wanted to just keep himself distracted as he went through that class. But without Hiccup, he could just settle for Rapunzel and Merida.

 

He went to the third building around campus while wearing his hoodie, hoping to avoid more fangirls. But to no avail, he was spotted by one and screamed his name. Every girl (and quite possibly some boys) within earshot of the scream turned to look at him and their eyes widened and ran to him.

 

Jack, being used to this, dashed to the building as quickly as possible away from the horde of zombie fangirls trying to tear every strip of his clothing as if it was his flesh

 

After a few twists and turns Jack managed to lose them. He proceeded to Math while panting, no doubt he was late because of his impromptu marathon. Hopefully the teacher would consider his excuse.

 

As he reached the room, he opened the door and the class was in session. The teacher with a potbelly kindly accepted his excuse.

To which half of the class offered to dump their current seatmate in exchange for him. He spotted Rapunzel and Merida in the back with a vacant chair next to the red-haired girl. Jack more than happily agreed to take it and the rest of the class gave deadly glares to the two girls. Though Rapunzel and Merida didnt seem to care.

 

"Well Jack," Merida said as the class started "looks like you lost a battle with a hair drier"

 

Rapunzel giggled and took out her mirror from her bag, offering it to Jack. He took the mirror and looked at his hair. Sure enough there were strands of his white hair sticking out and looked like he was noogied by an oversized hand. He muttered a curse and straighten out his hair with his fingers. He put down the mirror and realised there were girls looking at him, all with inpresed stares as if waiting to taste him.

 

He looked at Merida and Rapunzel, who were silently discussing about something. Rapunzel stole a glance from Jack and she told Merida. They both stopped their little chat and Merida leaned in to whisper something to Jack. As the words came out, he was sure his cheeks never heated up like never before.

 

"We know you like Hiccup" Merida whispered

 

"Of-of course I do," Jack stuttered "He's a cool guy"

 

"No," Rapunzel said also whispering to him "We mean you like, like him"

 

"I-I-I.." Jack sighed "that obvious huh?"

 

Both girls giggled for a moment before their expression turned to something like pity to Jack.

 

"Uhm.. Jack," Merida finally said after a moment of silence "We have to tell yah somethin'"

 

Jack raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

 

"Hiccup has, er, what you call a crush on someone else" Rapunzel answered for Merida

 

Jacks heart seemed to have been filled with lead. Those words actually hurt Jack when he heard them. Hiccup had a crush on someone?

 

"Oh, Who?" he asked

 

They both looked each other, the look of pity still on their eyes.

 

"Liam Fury" Merida said

 

"And who exactly is he?"

 

The three didnt really pay much attention to the teacher, they were too busy on their own problem which appearantly is harder to solve than that Math equation. Liam Fury, as described by Merida and Rapunzel, was that guy Hiccup was looking at in the bus. He felt that similar twinge of jealousy when he realised that 'Toothless' (as they said what people call him) had similar interest in guys as much as girls. He really was about to sputter nonsense about him being better than Toothless, but the sensitive part of him told him that was too much. He was listening carefully to what they both said. He also felt that he had a chance since they said Hiccup chickens out on asking Toothless out. He thanked Hiccups shy behaviour for letting him have a chance with the auburn.

 

As the class ended, the three of them parted since they didn't have the same next subject. Jack looked at his schedule and groaned in annoyance when he saw 'Science' in the time slot. He wasnt in the mood to listen to that Pitch guy again. He was too focused on what he could do for Hiccup to like him. He could do the approach of playing the innocent best friend and confessing his love to the damsel. He could try that, it works in the movies right?

 

Thankfully there wasnt much encounters with fangirls on his way, except maybe for that one guy that kept on pestering hin to date him. Jack was sensible enough to politely refuse although the sheer desperation kind of annoyed him.

 

Deciding to let that subject drop, he neared his science room. It was only 8:55 which meant Black still hasnt started the class. He entered the room and the class went wide-eyed at him. There was no teacher yet, so he gave a sigh of relief. The girls were asking for him to seat with them, that was until..

 

"Jack!" He heard a familiar voice call his name and seaeched for the source of the voice.

 

He stopped his gaze and smiled as he saw Hiccup with two empty seats next to him. Jack took the one on his left where there was window that had the view of the park next to the school.

 

"Hey there Hic," Jack said "missed me much?"

 

"As if, " Hiccup said

 

"Your words wound me Hic" Jack said placing a hand on his chest where his heart is, and made a face looking like he was actually hurt.

 

Hiccup chuckled at that. Jack glanced at his hair, the sun highlighting it that revealed streaks of red. He realised he was staring when Hiccup waved at his face.

 

"Hello? Earth to Jack? Come in Jack?" Hiccup said

 

"Huh?" Jack said dumbly "Oh, sorry.. I just uh-"

 

Jack was cut off by someone entering the room. Thankfully from saying something stupid. Though he immediately regretted thanking the one who entered because it was Toothless.

 

He looked exactly like how Rapunzel and Merida described him. Hiccup momentarily lost interest in Jack and turned to look at his.. dare he say it, his crush. The thought sent a wave of envy through Jacks spine. And the universe just decided that Jack should have a bad day..

 

Spotting no other free seats around the room, Toothless just settled for the other seat next to Hiccup. Jack noticed the tint of red in Hiccups face when that happened.

 

Jack coughed loudly enough for Hiccup to turn around.

 

"You okay there Hic?" Jack asked to take his mind of Toothless

 

"Y-Yeah," Hiccup was stuttering, not a good sign for Jack "I-Im fine, just..."

 

Hiccup returned his gaze to Toothless who seemed to have put on his headphones. Jack saw Hiccup swallow, wait, is he...?

 

"Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup asked tapping Liams shoulder. He turned to face Hiccup.

 

"Yup?" Toothless said grinning at Hiccup

 

'Stop smiling at him or I'll break your nose-'Jack thought'-wait,what?'

 

"Uh,er, I mean.. Do-Do you.." Hiccups face seemed to have turned redder

 

"Do I...?" Toothless mustve also seen his blush because he seemed to have taken more interest in their conversation.

 

'Hiccup! Chicken out!' Jack thoight hopefully 'Give me a chance! please!'

 

"Do-Do you have an extra pen?" Hiccup finally said (to Jacks rekief)

 

"Oh, uh, yeah sure here" Tootless said handing him his hand held pen

 

"T-Thanks" Hiccup said quickly turning around, Liam did the same.

 

'Thank you!' Jack exclaimed to the heavens, silently of course...

 

Thankfully nothing else happened other than Pitch starting the class at exaclty 9:00. Pitch discussed the lesson and gave them homeworks on their first freakin' day!

 

"Hic!" Jack groaned as they walked out of the room "Homework on the first day of school? Who the hell does that?"

 

Hiccup was too busy staring at Toothless who walked ahead of them to pay much attention to Jacks whinning.

 

"Uhuh, that's great Jack" He said

 

Jack got irritated at how easily Hiccup could be distracted by Toothless. Seriously?! He doesnt even talk that much to Hiccup! Who knows he might be some serial killer or rapist hence the silent behaviour!

 

"Hic? Youre not listening..."

 

Hiccup turned to him, "Yes I was!"

 

"What did I say?"

 

"Uh, something about the show hells kitchen being.... okay, fine I heard some of what you said"

 

"Nevermind..."

 

Hiccup looked at him apologetically "Im sorry, you dont have to be like that"

 

Hiccup gave Jack a pout, damn How could Jack stay mad with that? He turned his head away, aware of the blush on his cheeks.

 

"Its okay.."

 

"Well then," Hiccups face lit up "Lets just get through this day so we could spend the rest of it drinking slurpees and watching movies at Merida!"

 

Jack laughed at that "Yeah, its going to be a long school year then, twelveth grade is sooo boring..."

 

They both laughed and continued to their next classes.

 

The day dragged on, slowly going by as the hours passed. Jack had only to put up with his classmates affections until they just would accept the fact that he was not interested. He had math with Rapunzel and Merida, science with Hiccup, Health with Hiccup and Merida, PE with Hiccup and Rapunzel, Arts with Hiccup, and Physics with Rapunzel. Good thing he had four classes with Hiccup to keep him distracted.

 

He would sometimes just pay more attention to Hiccup than the actual lesson. Stealing glances at him, and when he would look back Jack would just smile. Hopefully for Hiccup to notice he was checking him out. But Hiccup had that friend zone boundary on him. He hated it, he just wanted that phase in their relationship to just, you know, burst into their confessions of love for each other and they would cuddle, or something equally sappy.

 

As the last hour was done, the four hurriedly got to the bus. They were careful enough not to bump into another fangirl. They exchanged stories about their how their day went. Jack and Hiccup shared their experience in Science where Pitch got pissed at someone coming to his class late and practically sent him straight to the counselors office. Rapunzel had people comforting her situation with Flynn but she just told them that she was fine and everything would turn out alright... Hopefully. Merida was asked out by a guy named Jim Hawkins, who appearantly, she has an eye out for this whole time.

 

They went to get slurpees, Hiccup just settled for straw berry along with Rapunzel and Jack mixed several flavors into his while Merida just got a diet coke.

 

"Diet coke? Really?" Jack said "You trying to loose some weight?"

 

"Aye!" She said cheerfully "If I want to keep Jim then I have to keep this curves on mah body!"

 

They all laughed at the statement and got the next bus to Merida's. All the way just chatting and having some stress from today off their shoulders.

 

Once they got to Merida's, they agreed to do their homewrok together so they could finish easily and watch movies. Jack groaned at how hard Pitch's questions are and opted to use google to help their situation. Hiccup with the two girls laughed at how childish Jack was. Nevertheless, they finished their work and picked out a movie.

 

They were at Merida's bedroom and settled for a scary movie. Hiccup protested but eventually agreed when Jack teased at him for being scared. The two girls sat at the floor with their backs at Meridas bed and the boys just layed on their stomachs at the said bed.

 

Jack would sometimes steal glances at Hiccup(again) who kept his eyes shut whenever there was blood or something horrific. Hiccup would scoot closer to Jack for comfort and Jacks heart would skip a beat everytime thier shoulders brush or their hands would touch. Jack should suggest a scary movie everytime they were here so he could cuddle with Hiccup. It was small, but it was a start.

 

At the end of the movie, it was already late and they said their goodbyes to each other. The first day of school wasnt as bad with friends.

 

Hopefully at the end of the schoolyear, a certain freckled faced auburn would be more than a friend to the white haired singer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I am also working on another project which is also a HiJack but this time an Alpha/Beta/Omega theme! Thank you for everything and leave some kudos as well as comments! I would love to interact with you guys! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave some kudos as well as comments! I would love to interact with you guys! :3


End file.
